


Playtime

by valeforwings



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, Rin knows exactly where Makoto likes to be bitten. Two, Ren and Ran are eagerly watching them 'play'. Three, Makoto chose a bad evening to wear sweatpants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

_It was a cold fall evening, fog hung low against the ground and the full moon shone through the trees. Red eyes shone when a moonbeam reached the shadowed figure, watching his prey with great interest, feeling hunger and desire claw at his insides._

  
_His target was lost, which was to his advantage. The hunter knew these woods like the back of his hand, for it was his home for the last hundred centuries. He watched the human's chest as it rose and fell, the body circling around in a confused circle trying to figure out where to go next, trying to see and hope that there was a way out of the forest labyrinth. The creature smiled, knowing for sure that this meal was going to be the best he's had in weeks, stepping forward and eyes widening when his foot stepped onto a branch._

  
_With a startled gasp, the tall human ran, going as fast as his legs could manage while dodging the barrage of branches. The red-eyed creature followed close behind, scolding himself for making his presence known. He was close behind the human, letting the brown-haired fool tire himself out by running haphazardly into the unknown darkness. He could hear how his breathing was uneven and getting more strained as he ran, knowing that at any moment he would be done for and the creature could strike. The human being so focused on running, he tripped on a de-earthed tree root and falling onto his knees with a scream, wincing as his hands went to his injured leg._

  
_"Dammit..." He groaned, breath quickening once he felt a presence behind him. The human stiffened when hands gently gripped his shoulders and a low chuckle that resonated to his right._

  
_"Do I have the pleasure to know the name of the very handsome young man I'm about to devour tonight?" The voice said, bringing his lips closer to the lightly tanned neck, mouth watering in anticipation._

  
_"P-please let me go..." The human said, clenching his eyes shut as he felt breath against his skin, and the drag of pointed teeth. "Please!"_

  
_The creature chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the human's pulse point. "I've been watching you, and all that time I've gotten very hungry...can't I just have a bite?"_

  
_He shook his head, heart racing and whimpered when the creature let out a dissatisfied sigh._

  
_"If I had a heart and wasn't starving I might have a kind answer..." The creature licked his lips, baring his fangs and teased the skin against them and the human's shoulders shook._

  
_"Please, stop, don't!" There were tears in his eyes, feeling the creature apply pressure and a shot of pain ran through his body. "S-stop!"_

  
"No...stop...don't..." Makoto lazily said, flipping through his textbook and pushing his glasses back up his nose as Rin bit at his neck. "It hurts...no, please..."

  
"Brother! You're not even playing anymore!"

  
It was a friday evening at the Tachibana residence and Makoto, Haruka and Rin agreed to keep the twins occupied until they had to get ready for bed. Haruka was in the kitchen, making tea for the three of them along with a snack to go along with the studying that had to be done and Makoto had already started.

  
"I'm sorry, Ran. This assignment is important, okay?" Makoto looked up at his sister who was sulking alongside her twin brother. "You know how it is."

  
"Like when you said the last time you tried to study, Rin and Haru argued the entire time and got nothing done?" Ren asked, and Makoto nodded.

  
"Oi! We do not!" Rin detached himself from Makoto's neck, glaring at the brunette.

  
"Oh yeah? Then what about when you were helping him with his math homework and you two couldn't decide on an answer, because you both had different ones, and it ended up with disturbing Rei that late at night?" Makoto raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's embarrassed face. "Or when I had to restrain you two when you started calling him stubborn and stupid when he refused to repeat what you were saying in English which wouldn't help him anyways?"

  
Red eyes narrowed, glancing upwards at the two Tachibana twins before getting an idea. He smiled, pulling Makoto closer to him before winking at the sulking siblings. "Hey, you want big brother to play, yeah?"

  
"Yeah!" The twins exclaimed. Rin chuckled, before bringing his mouth back down to the area of Makoto's neck where he was lightly biting.

  
"Rin, what are you-" Makoto's eyes grew wide when Rin harshly bit down, sucking at the punctured skin. "R-Rin!"

  
The redhead just smiled, happily biting and sucking at Makoto's neck, pleased at the brunette slowly coming undone but still trying to keep his composure in front of his siblings. With every small gasp and grunt, he knew that Makoto was biting his tongue to keep himself from crying out, the way that his hips were shifting he knew damn well that the oldest was slowly but surely getting hard at his actions.

  
"Get the human, vampire!" Ran cheered from her seat next to her brother.

  
"You need to escape, Mako!" Ren disagreed.

  
"Oh, he's not going to go so easily." Rin laughed, wrapping an arm around Makoto's waist to keep him in place as he continued to bite, making him whimper.  
Holding a tray with three mugs of tea and a bowl of fried squid, Haruka entered the living room and blue eyes widened once he saw Rin and Makoto. He gripped the tray with shaking hands, taking in the sight that was in front of him: Makoto's flushed face, glasses slipping down his nose as Rin was biting and licking and sucking away at the reddening mark on his neck, and Haruka went through the factors in his head.

  
One, Rin knows exactly where Makoto likes to be bitten.

  
Two, Ren and Ran are eagerly watching them 'play'.

  
Three, Makoto chose a bad evening to wear sweatpants.

  
Haruka couldn't bring himself to look away, feeling his own cheeks heat up as he continued to listen to Ren and Ran bicker about whether Makoto should turn into a vampire as well now that Rin was biting him and the strained sounds coming from a very turned-on Makoto.

  
"They need to bite Haru next!"

  
"Rin! Mako! Bite Haru!"

  
Four pairs of eyes landed on him, and the black-haired boy swallowed, trying to still seem calm and composed. Two pairs were innocent and excited to keep playing, while on the other hand, red seemed mischevious as ever and half-lidded and hazy green seemed almost pleased with the idea. But before anyone could open their mouth to say anything else about the idea, Mrs. Tachibana spoke up first.

  
"Ren, Ran! Time for bed!"

  
The twins groaned, getting up from their places on the floor to run down the hall, saying that they should continue tomorrow morning since Rin and Haruka were staying over. Haruka looked down at his two boyfriends on the floor, Rin now placing light kisses against the area where he was biting as an apology and Makoto continued to whine.

  
"You almost drew blood, didn't you?" The brunette sighed, setting his textbook next to him and pressed his legs together.

  
"...I had to make it somewhat realistic for the kids, right?" He looked up at Haruka standing there, still holding the tray of steaming drinks and snacks, and smiled. "Hey Haru, why don't we go up to Mako's room for a bit?"

  
Haruka raised an eyebrow before shrugging, taking the tray with him and heard Rin's laughing behind him. He turned his head, seeing Rin with a hand over his mouth and trying to contain his laughter fits as he pointed at the obvious tent in Makoto's sweatpants as he gathered up the books he had brought from his room. Makoto sighed, covering his front with the stack of books as he followed Haruka with Rin behind him to his room, quickly, closing the door once all three boys were inside.

  
"Well that was...interesting." Haruka set the tray down, turning back to Makoto and Rin and was surprised when they both were staring at him and smiling. "...what?"  
  
"I knew that you were enjoying yourself as you watched, Haru." Rin admired the large hickey on Makoto's neck. "Watching and listening, as Makoto tried to be quiet and act normal...and as much as he'd deny it, his boner right now says otherwise."

  
Rin's words made Makoto's face turn red and he smiled at the redhead. "Yeah, yeah, sure...but I think Haru deserves some attention, too..."

  
The two sat on the bed with a gap between them, both staring at Haruka until the oldest realized that they wanted him to sit down. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, nestling himself in between his two boyfriends, blue eyes closing once he felt warm puffs of breath on both sides of his neck and warm, familiar hands roaming on his body.  
"Does Haru like to be bitten a lot, too?" Rin asked, admiring Haruka's pale skin. "Don't you think that whenever we leave marks it looks so beautiful on him, Mako?"

  
"Definitely beautiful." The brunette agreed.

  
Haruka inhaled sharply once a hand tugged at his shorts, a hand that belonged to Makoto, sliding them off of long slender legs and shivering once the cold air touched his bare skin and hardening erection. The hand soon returned, ghosting over his thighs and then his balls, palming his shaft and feeling the boy shift underneath him at the touch. Haruka began to relax at the touches, resting his head on Makoto's shoulder and breathing softly, eyes fluttering shut once he felt Rin's lips press against his neck.

  
"Mako, help me out here?"

  
The oldest whimpered as Makoto tilted his head back upright, following Rin's request and placing light kisses alongside his adjusted neck as his fingers still trailed up and down his erection. Rin began to slightly nibble on the pale skin, fingers joining Makoto's and going downwards to fondle his testicles and earning a low groan from Haruka. The two continued to nibble, suck and kiss at the reddening skin as time went on, fingers squeezing and teasing Haruka's lower regions and making the oldest moan and cry out with need and desire as he clinged to Makoto's knee and Rin's arm.

  
"Hand me the lube, Rin-"

  
Rin paused and leaned away from Haruka so that he could open and rummage through Makoto's drawer and find the lube, letting out a satisfied grunt when he found it and reshut the drawer to toss it to Makoto who muttered a 'thanks' against Haruka's neck. Rin went back to his trails of kisses ontop of the blossoming reds and darkening purples, fingers teasing Haruka's reddening and sensitive head, making the boy writhe and moan at his affectionate touches from both the redhead and Makoto. Hearing the cap open and close made Haruka's eyes flutter shut, breathing heavily once he shifted his legs to open wider to accomodate Makoto's hand to creep easily to tease his lube-coated fingers to circle at his entrance.

  
"You're so beautiful, Haru..." Makoto breathed against Haruka's ear, nipping at the lobe. He pressed a finger inside and smiled at the choked-back moan that escaped Haruka's throat. "My Haru..."

  
"And mine, too." Rin spoke up and pressed himself against his boyfriend. "And you, Mako."

  
Makoto hummed in agreement as he worked his finger in and out of Haruka, the pace he was setting in time with Rin's hand on Haruka's cock. Rin bit down once he knew Makoto was adding a second finger by the way Haruka's breathing hitched, rubbing his thumb over Haruka's leaking slit and smearing the pearly white substance over the sensitive head and his eyes flickered upwards to see Haruka with his head back, bangs sticking to frame his face and mouth halfway open as his chest heaved as soft moans and whimpers were increasing as his two lovers continued their actions of pleasure. Both could feel Haruka's legs begin to tremble, his hold tightening as he bit down on his swollen lip and cried out when Makoto's fingers pressed against his prostate.

  
"M-Mako... _Rinnnn_..." A shot of pleasure made Haruka's body twitch and buried his face into Makoto's neck and moved to grip his shoulders and his hips pushed down against the brunette's hand. "A-aaah, fuck you two, so _good_..."

  
"Haru~..." The redhead quickened the pace of his hand and nipped at the bruising skin at Haruka's neck, knowing that Haruka was at his limit. "You gonna come for us, Haru?"  
He nodded quickly and gasped, back arching and fingers twisting into Makoto's shirt as the building pressure in his abdomen finally gave out, coming with a sharp cry muffled by pressing his face more into Makoto's neck. Thick white spurts of cum covered Rin's fingers, Rin slowly pumping Haruka through his release as Makoto withdrew his fingers, kissing the side of Haruka's face and nuzzling his cheek with his own.

  
"Mako..." Haruka mumbled, eyes shut and trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Rin..."

  
"Mmm, yes Haru?"

  
"I can feel your dicks against my legs..." He pursed his lips. "Hard as a rock."

  
Rin snorted and looked at Makoto, raising an eyebrow and grin spreading on his face. "Is that so?" He shifted so that his clean hand pressed Haruka gently to the bed so that the oldest was laying down and winked at the brunette whose face was pink from Haruka's statement and fact. "Do you need me to take care of that, babe? Look what Haru caused for us..."

  
Playing along and knowing that Rin must be in the same state as himself, Makoto slid from the bed to sit on the floor and faced the bed, spreading his legs and thumbs slipping underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. "Maybe..."

  
The youngest slid off of the bed as well and crawled to Makoto, reaching out to the brunette and moaned when Makoto slipped a cum-covered digit into his mouth. The bed creaked and the couple on the floor looked over, ring finger slipping from Makoto's mouth, and saw half-lidded blue eyes staring at them with interest and Haruka snacked on one of the forgotten pieces of crispy squid.

  
"I wanna watch."

  
Both boys laughed, leaning over to kiss Haruka's face. "Of course, Haru."


End file.
